The Wonders Of Children
by xXdarkblossomXx
Summary: Meet the Uchiha children. SasuSaku children. Isamu and Misaki are teenagers who have attitude problems and fight all the time. Hana is innocent and sweet. The youngest, Ryoichi, is just plain clingy. Short stories about the Uchiha's...and SasuSaku.
1. Birth Control

I've been having a lot of snow days lately and have been occupying myself by typing random stuff. This is basically just a really short story about the children of Sakura and Sasuke. This first page will be one whole really short story, and anything I add onto it will be other separate really short stories about the Uchiha children. Here are the ages of the children: 

Isamu: 16 (Hair color: black, Eye color: onyx)

Misaki: 14 (Hair color: pink, Eye color: green)

Hana: 6 (Hair color: black, Eye color: green)

Ryoichi: 3 (Hair color: black, Eye color: green)

* * *

Isamu ruffled his little sister's bubble gum colored hair and chuckled. "Better luck next time, Misaki. I heard that mom was weak when she when she was around your age. It might just take a while for you to get strong." The fourteen-year-old girl punched her brother on the arm with so much force that he stumbled to the side.

"Don't underestimate me, idiot!" Her emerald eyes were shooting daggers at her two year older brother.

"What did you just call me?" The raven-haired boy stepped up to her so that their faces were only millimeters away.

"Idiot!" she snarled, cocking her head to the side. The air surrounding the two was tense. "Just because you're stronger than I am doesn't mean I should be labeled as weak! I'm stronger than most of the people my age and you know it! You think you're so great, just because you're a male! You're a sexist!"

Before the argument could continue any further, their younger sister, Hana, jogged out of the house and skid to a stop beside the two.

"Misaki!" her voice rang melodiously. "Mom wants you to baby-sit Ryoichi while she and dad go out for dinner!"

"Mom and dad are going out for dinner?" Isamu and Misaki echoed at the same time.

"They're going on a date!" Hana shrugged, an eyebrow raised. "I don't understand why people that are already married have to go on dates after marriage. Isn't it just a waste of time?" Sighing, Misaki placed a pale hand on her sister's shoulder and smiled weakly.

"It's a chance for them to spend quality time together." The two females started to walk towards the Uchiha mansion, leaving Isamu in the middle of the backyard. "They don't get to spend much alone time together. Going on a date is the only way they can get away from us." The younger one seemed to be troubled by the 'getting away' situation. Misaki noticed the worried look on Hana's face. "They don't hate us, Hana, they just want to spend some time together alone."

"Oh." Hana plastered an understanding expression of her face to hide her confusion. She would never fully get why married couples did what they did.

Once the girls were in the mansion, Ryoichi ran to Misaki and hugged her legs, nearly knocking her over. The pink-haired girl could never figure out why he loved her so terribly much. He would follow her all around the house, everywhere she went. He even tried to follow her into the bathroom one time. He was only three-years-old, so he could persuade anyone to do anything for him. When he didn't get what he wanted he would throw himself onto the floor and cry.

"Misaki!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Pick me up!" Not wanting to cause Ryoichi to have a temper tantrum, the girl picked her brother up. Sakura rushed into the room and grinned at her three kids that were present. Her expression soon fell into confusion.

"Where is the other one?" she questioned, glancing around the room with her striking green eyes. "I know I have another child." As if feeling that his mother was searching for him, Isamu came through the back door and stood beside his siblings. "Ah, there you are, Isamu. Your father and I are leaving now. If there is an emergency you know what to do."

A second later, their father walked into the room and snaked an arm around Sakura's waist. Both adults wore identical smiles.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked, his head turning to gaze at his wife. Sakura turned her head to face his and her smile widened.

"I was born ready." They kissed quickly before bidding farewell to their four children. Once Isamu heard the front door close he stepped forward then spun around to face his younger brother and sisters.

"Do any of you realize when their last date was?" His arms were crossed over his chest and both dark eyebrows were raised. Misaki shrugged and the other two kids just stared at him with confusion. "Nine months before Ryoichi was born. So, in nine months, I'm going to move out and leave you all here to suffer with the screaming and crying of the new baby."

Hana and Ryoichi just stared blankly at their older brother. Misaki set Ryoichi down and punched Isamu on the head. "Mom and dad can hardly handle the four of us! Don't you even think that way, idiot!"

Isamu rubbed the spot on his head where Misaki had punched him and snickered. "I was just warning you about it."

"They're too old," the pink-haired girl spat. The eldest Uchiha turned and made his way out of the room, still snickering. Ryoichi attacked her legs in a hug once again. "Ryoichi, why are you so clingy?" All he did was giggle in response.

"Get off of her, idiot," Hana seethed. Ryoichi only tightened his grip on Misaki's legs and giggled harder. "Ryoichi!" Hana pried the little boy off of her sister and glared at him. "She doesn't like it when you cling."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura hummed as she set the table for breakfast. She seemed a little too happy and Isamu was afraid to ask her why. One by one, the rest of the Uchiha family filed into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from their eyes and yawning. Misaki took a seat across from Isamu and smirked for some odd reason. Little did he know, Misaki was going to tell her mom what he had said last night.

"Mom?" Misaki almost started cackling. After the woman had stopped and taken the time to listen to her daughter, by the time Misaki was done telling her mom, Sakura's face was a bright pink.

"Isamu," Sakura growled lowly. "I never want to hear you talk that way again. That's very disrespectful to Sasuke and I."

Isamu's mouth was hanging open in bewilderment. "I didn't say anything bad!"

"I know that you didn't say anything bad. Although that may be true, just the whole thought of the subject is disrespectful." Sasuke then appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, his chicken hair all messed up. He had caught the last sentence of their conversation.

"What is disrespectful?" he questioned.

"Nothing," the two teenagers and their mother said at the same time. Sakura started to turn an even darker shade of pink. Once everyone was seated, the family started to eat. Ryoichi bounced gently in his chair, slowly eating his breakfast. Hana was the first person to break the silence.

"How did your date go?" Sakura and Sasuke turned and smiled at each other.

"Good," both answered in unison. They weren't about to admit that being alone without the kids was more than good. No one noticed when Isamu leaned over and whispered in Hana's ear. When he pulled away, he nodded.

"Mom?" Hana placed her fork on her plate and stared intently at her mom. "You should take birth control so I don't have another annoying brother." Adult onyx and emerald orbs were wide. Only seconds later, Sakura's head landed on her plate, right in her breakfast. Sasuke, still shocked, glanced over and poked her head with his index finger.

"Sakura?" She didn't move. Sakura Uchiha had fainted. Sasuke went back to eating, ignoring the comment made by his six-year-old daughter. Her eyes gazed at him in puzzlement.

"Isamu told me to tell her that, dad." Sasuke only nodded in understanding, shooting his first son a glare. When Hana cleared her throat, he turned his attention to her. "What is birth control?" Sasuke's head then landed in his breakfast also.

* * *

Well, that's what I wrote while I was bored earlier. I'll be writing some more really short stories later and probably updating and everything. I would really appreciate it if you would review! I don't want flames though, and if you do flame, I'll delete that review! Thanks everyone! 


	2. First Date

Ah, young love. Today is Valentines Day, so Misaki get's to go on a date! I'm not writing about the date, just the end of it, where the endure problems when trying to kiss for the first time. Misaki is paired with Hiroshi Nara, the child of Ino and Shikamaru. Thank you to everyone who read the last little story and thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

The two young lovers strolled down the street hand-in-hand. Misaki had been on her second date with her current boyfriend, Hiroshi Nara. He looked at her and she looked at him. Realizing that they were staring into each other's eyes, both looked away, blushing. The two had been teammates for two years now. 

The fourteen-year-olds arrived in the front step of the Uchiha mansion and turned to face each other. Their hands parted.

"I had a great time," Misaki whispered, shyly smiling at her boyfriend. His blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"I'm glad you did. So did I." Their eyes were locked. Slowly, the two faces neared one another. Right as their lips were about to touch for the first time, the porch light started to pulse frantically. Hiroshi drew away and laughed lightheartedly, but Misaki was angry. She was plotting to beat the person that was doing that, thinking it was Isamu. He was always trying to ruin her life.

"Sasuke, get away from the light switch! Leave them alone!" The two heard Sakura bellow from inside the mansion. The light remained off for a second before Sasuke flicked it back on then left it on.

"Ignore my dad, he's just overprotective," Misaki muttered through clenched teeth. "Now, where were we?" They both tried again. Just as their lips were about to touch, the light started pulsing again. Both had thought Sasuke had left his position near the light switch, but he obviously hadn't.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed shrilly from inside. "What did I just tell you?"

The light remained on once again. The two lovebirds were thankful the light had stopped going on and off. Hiroshi grasped both of Misaki's hands and smiled weakly. They stood there for about five minutes, just staring at each other, wondering if Sasuke had finally moved away from that light switch.

"You think he's gone?" Hiroshi whispered softly. Misaki nodded meekly and started to blush, being more than ready for her first kiss. Their faces neared one another. The lights hadn't started to flicker. Both actually thought they would kiss this time. Misaki growled in frustration as the light started to flicker once again.

"Sasuke!" They could hear Sakura stomp over to where he was. "I'm taking you upstairs! Leave Misaki and Hiroshi alone!" Luckily, Sakura turned the light off for the two then drug her husband upstairs.

Finally, Hiroshi and Misaki's lips connected in a first sweet kiss.

* * *

I hope my father never does that. LOL. Happy Valentines Day everyone! Please review! 


	3. Winter

I have more of this mini story-ish thing! -Yawns- Sorry I'm so weird. It's late and I'm tired. Well, since it's winter, I decided that there should be some sort of part of this mini story-ish thing that has to do with winter. So, I'll stop talking and let you read.

* * *

It was the middle of winter and a blizzard had hit Konoha hard earlier that day. the snow was already three feet deep and sheets of ice layered everything outside. Unfortunately, the electricity had gone out. Isamu had lit the fire place using a fire jutsu and the four silblings had huddled together around the fire, sharing a blanket. 

"When do you think the electricity will come back on?" Hana asked her older siblings, her green eyes gazing at the fire crackling in front of them.

"I don't know. It could be days before it comes back on." Misaki could feel the little girl beside her start to shiver slightly. Although they were sitting in front of a fire and were also under a blanket, it was still quite cold. The heat had been off for seven hours now. The pink-haired girl wrapped an arm around her younger sister and pulled her close, trying to give off some warmth to her.

"Where are mom and dad?" Isamu suddenly asked, glancing around the room.

"They went upstairs," Ryoichi answered in his shaky voice. This was the first time the power had been out since he was born and the poor little boy was quite frightened. He didn't know what was going to happen.

Isamu suddenly started chuckling softly. "What do you think they're doing to keep warm?" Misaki's eyes filled with fury and she smacked Isamu on the head for saying such a thing.

"They're probably just lying under the covers of their bed, Isamu! Stop being so immature!"

Just then, they heard a thump and then a scream come from upstairs. Ryoichi and Hana became confused, wondering what had happened. Misaki and Isamu on the other hand made disgusted faces.

"I don't think they're just lying under the covers, Misaki..." Isamu mumbled, his right eye twitching a bit. She hated to admit it, but she thought he was right. What else could be going on up there? The four then sat in silence, hoping they would hear nothing else. To their delight, everything was completely silent.

Then they heard another thump and another scream. Isamu plugged his ears and closed his eyes, the thought of what his parents were doing was too overwhelming for him.

A couple minutes later, Sasuke came down the stairs carrying his unconscious wife bridal style.

Misaki and Isamu stared at him blankly as he laid her down on the couch and sighed deeply. The two eldest Uchiha children then started to elbow each other back and forth, wanting the other to ask what had happened upstairs. Finally, Misaki snapped, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Dad?" she almost whispered. Sasuke turned to face her with a soft smile. "What was going on upstairs? I mean, what happened to mom?"

"Well," he started after taking a deep breath. "We were cuddling in bed trying to keep warm when she announced that she wanted to come check on you four. She got out of bed then tripped and landed face first on the floor. After she insisted that she was alright, she got up and then ran into the wall because she couldn't see. That's why she's unconscious and that's what all the noise was."

Misaki turned and glared at Isamu. The sixteen-year-old only snickered a bit as he shrugged innocently. "You've been spending too much time around Kakashi and Jiriaya lately!" Misaki scolded, giving her brother another smack on the head. "You're so disgusting!"

Sasuke caught on quickly, only glaring at his son for thinking the way he did. He was, after all, a teenage male.

"We always wait to do that until after the four of you are asleep," Sasuke said teasingly, hoping to get a strange reaction from Isamu. And he did. Isamu shivered, not wanting to know that information. He didn't know Sasuke had only been teasing though.

The adult Uchiha male retrieved a blanket from upstairs and placed it over his wife to keep her warm. After she was all situated, he crawled under the end of the blanket on the opposite end of the couch and perched his elbow up on the edge of the couch, gazing at the fire.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura murmured, her eyes fluttering open. Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her head. "Remind me never to walk in the dark again." The two adults smiled at each other warmly.

"Want to go back upstairs?" Sasuke asked slyly, raising an eyebrow. The pink-haired woman on the other end of the couch also raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Isamu gave me a really great idea on how to keep warm."


	4. Confession

I'm finally updating! It hasn't really been long, but I think it's quite long compared to the short amount of time it usually takes me to update. I rushed through this short story a bit. Sorry. Also, there isn't any humor in this...I don't think. But I've got the next little short story written and the one after that. The second one has humor, so you might have to wait a while for it! Thanks!

* * *

Sakura shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably in front of the bathroom mirror. She was currently wearing one of Sasuke's shirts, which was too big for her. But it did cover up her stomach. It was getting rounder and rounder with each week that passed. Her emerald orbs shifted to look at her feet.

"Why are you so worried?" a deep male voice asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling her neck. His hands caressed her stomach. Sakura's husband was the only one that she had told about the baby because her children had been against a new addition to the family for a couple of weeks now.

"What will the children think? They've been against us having another baby for a while now, Sasuke."

"The only thing they can do is deal with it. They might not be too happy at first, but as time goes on, I'm sure they'll accept the fact that a new baby is on the way." His warm breath hitting her neck made Sakura feel content. Sighing, she closed her eyes, feeling secure in her lovers' embrace. "We have plenty of money and Isamu and Misaki are growing up fast. They're responsible enough to help us with the new baby. Everything will be fine. Please, Sakura, don't spend the next couple of months worrying about everything."

The raven-haired man planted a kiss on his wife's cheek before letting her go and walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Mom, why are you taking me out shopping with you?" Misaki asked with a raised eyebrow as the two pink-haired females strolled through the store. "And why did you insist on bringing just me?" 

Sakura glanced at their surroundings while trying to think of an answer. "I wanted to tell you something," she started with difficulty. "You're the only one that I think will handle this situation like an adult, or atleast not hate me for it."

Misaki eyed her mothers' stomach, already having an idea of what she was trying to tell her. Before she knew it, her mother was crying, her pale hands covering her face with embarrassment.

"I-It was an accident, Misaki. I-I'm afraid the other three will hate me for getting pregnant! Y-You've all been against the idea of me having another child. I-I didn't think it would ever happen, but it did!" Misaki wrapped her arms around her sobbing mother and stroked her hair gently, trying to get her to calm down. A couple random shoppers had stopped to stare at the two.

"Everything will be okay," Misaki cooed. "I'll always be here for you mom. I don't hate you, and I understand that you never thought it would happen, but it is your own fault. Well, mostly dads, but that's not the point. When I think the time is right, I'll tell the other three. You don't have to try and tell anyone else."

Misaki let go of her mother and smiled weakly. Her smile was reflected from her mothers face.


	5. Breaking The News

Sorry I haven't updated this in a really long time. To be honest, I forgot about it. I'm sorry about that. I'll try and update it more often now. Enjoy! By the way, thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Misaki paced back and forth, her arms crossed and a serious expression plastered on her face. Her three siblings were sitting side by side on the couch, their eyes following her, wonder why she was so nervous. Isamu sighed impatiently and rolled his obsidian orbs.

"What did you bring us all in here to tell us?" he finally spat, not being able to tolerate any ore stalling on the matter. His sister froze and slowly turned to face them.

"Mom is pregnant," the pink-haired teenager announced. Ryoichi stared blankly at his oldest sister, while the other male Uchiha's mouth dropped open. Hana shook her head and sighed.

"No way," Isamu exclaimed in disbelief.

"You're the one that thought they would have another child. Why are you so surprised?" The young man stood up and threw his hands in the air.

"I wasn't being serious! I didn't actually think it would happen!" A troubled look was on his handsome face, his eyebrows knit together. After grumbling to himself for a couple of seconds, he made his way over to the front door and went outside. Misaki hadn't expected her older brother to take it so hard.

"I'm going to be a big brother?" Ryoichi asked softly, breaking the awkward silence that filled the living room. Misaki only nodded in response, a warm smile tugging at the corners of her lips. The three-year-old slid off the couch, grinning, and ran into the kitchen where his mother and father were. Ryoichi had always looked up to his older brother Isamu and he had always wanted to be like him. Being a big brother just like Isamu was one step closer to being just like Isamu.

Hana and Misaki were the only ones left in the room. The youngest female was still sitting on the couch, now staring at her hands that were resting on her lap. Misaki sat down beside Hana and slipped an arm around the smaller girls' shoulders.

"Are you upset about it, Hana?"

"No. I just don't want it to be a boy. Isamu and Ryoichi can be so mean sometimes and I don't want another brother so he can gang up on us too." The front door flung open just as Hana finished explaining her feelings about the situation to her sister.

Isamu stomped back inside and slammed the door shut. "What's your problem, Isamu?" Misaki suddenly exploded, wondering why he was so against their parents having another child.

"My problem is that I don't want to have another annoying sibling! Ryoichi follows me everywhere and always wants to do what I do. I don't like it."

"What makes you think this new baby will want to be exactly like you? Do you think that highly of yourself, Isamu?"

The raven-haired teenager raised his eyebrows, shocked that his sister would talk to him that way when he was in a bad mood. But, he couldn't help but accept the fact that she was right. The new baby might not want to be like him, and he also hadn't considered the fact that he would be moving out soon anyways.

"I guess you're right." He looked away from the two girls, his ego growing smaller. "It might not want to be like me. I'll be moving out soon anyways. I could technically move out any time I wanted to. I am a Jounin already and I'm very responsible most of the time."

"See? You got so worked up over nothing." Hana and Misaki threw their older brother a smile before standing up, the three making their way into the kitchen.

Ryoichi was seated on Sasuke's lap, bouncing up and down slightly in excitement. "And then we can train together, and then we can-" Ryoichi stopped ranting about what he and his younger sibling could do together when it was born. His eye lit up when he saw Isamu. "You're back, big brother!"

Sakura had been standing beside the table, staring at the three that had entered the room. Her head dropped so that her emerald eyes were fixed on the ground, her pink locks falling into her face to hide her sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Isamu," Sakura murmured, knowing that her first child would be the one to take the news the hardest. The sixteen-year-old only walked over to his mother and hugged her.


	6. Dress

I'm updating, yay! Sorry it took so long. I have to start typing the next bit so that I can update soon, but with my final exams at school coming up, I'm not sure how much time I'll get to work on it.

* * *

Ryoichi ran out of the bathroom and all the way to the kitchen to show his father the outfit he was wearing. Once Sasuke's onyx eyes landed on his son, they widened in shock and he let out a small squeak of surprise.

"What are you wearing?" Sasuke whispered, too stunned to say much more. Ryoichi giggled and spun around a couple of times, showing off his _dress._ His _dress_ with _pretty pink cherry blossom petals_ on it. The adult started to twitch profusely, hoping his son wasn't going to start dressing that way everyday. The last thing Sasuke wanted was a cross-dressing son at the age of _three._

"Mommy wanted me to try it on and make sure it was still good enough to wear for my sister!" The little boy nodded firmly, fingering the ends of the dress.

"Oh," Sasuke sighed in relief. "So she just wants you to see if it's still in tact? Enough that the baby will be able to wear it when she's around your age?" Sasuke's son nodded once again.

Sakura happily padded into the kitchen, smiling widely. "I'm surprised that dress is still in tact. It was originally my grandmother's dress. It's been passed down all the way to this one here." Sakura rubbed her rounded stomach gently while sighing softly. The pink-haired woman was now five months pregnant and just last night they had determined that the baby was going to be a girl.

Just then, the eldest of the Uchiha children entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks once he saw his little brother.

"Ryo-" he started hesitantly. "Ryoichi?"

"Don't I look pretty?" the little boy asked gingerly, twirling around a couple of times. "This is what our little sister is going to wear when she's my age!" Giving Ryoichi a strange look, he backed away a few inches then spun and made his way out the backdoor, probably going outside to train. "Isamu, wait for me!" Ryoichi started to trot after his brother but Sasuke caught the back of his shirt.

"You're not going to train with Isamu until you change. First of all, your new attire is not a dress. Second of all, I doubt your mother wants a valuable item that was passed down in her family destroyed from training." When Ryoichi stopped struggling, trying to get away from the grasp of his father to go train, Sasuke let go of him. Before Sakura even asked him, he ran upstairs and changed.

"Do you think he'll make a good brother, Sasu?" the woman asked, a warm smile tugging at the sides of her mouth.

"He'll be a great brother, no doubt about it." Sakura kissed her husband tenderly on the lips then rested a hand on his shoulder. "They're growing up fast, Sakura, maybe even too fast." Both adults sighed, their eyes shifting to watch as their currently youngest child bounded across the room to the backdoor.


	7. The Bell

Holy crap. HOLY FREAKING CRAP. I am so sorry. You probably hate me by now for not updating. You probably don't care about my explanation, but I'm hoping you will listen. I have this website where I keep all my stories. I had more written of this. Guess what? I was on here one day and was changing some stuff and I thought I had completely updated this story-ish thing and was done with it! I had all of it written on the website but I hadn't put it on here yet! Today I got on and previewed this story, re-reading it because I missed it...AND THEN I REALIZED I HADN'T FINISHED IT. I'm so stupid. You know, I really hate it when authors write something I like then never finish it. I TURNED INTO ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE. But on accident, you know? So, I'm RRREEEAAALLLLLLYYY sorry. Please don't hate me.

OMG. You know what would be totally awesome? Having a SasuSaku website dedicated to SasuSaku and their awesomeness...and their future children...or ones in stories like mine! That would be so cool. I was thinking like...one where you could post messages and chat with other fans and blah blah blah. But there are probably tons of those. I just think it would be fun. IT WOULD. Totally. Like...hosted by proboards or invisionfree. Wow...that would be AWESOME. Okay, this is me fantasizing and I know that isn't what you came here for. Like I said before: I AM SORRY. I hope this part of the story-ish thing and the next one make up for it!

To refresh your memory:

Isamu: 16, black hair, onyx eyes (He looks so much like his daddy, ne?)

Misaki: 14, pink hair, green eyes (She looks so much like her mommy!)

Hana: 6, black hair, green eyes

Ryoichi: 3, black hair, green eyes

I have no idea how old Sasuke and Sakura are. Oh well. Also, don't forget that Sakura is pregnant. Again. With her fifth child. A girl. Oh, the wonders of children...

* * *

Misaki heard the bell ring again from her mothers room. "I swear she only had us so we could be her slaves!" Misaki growled, baring her teeth at no one in particular. Sasuke was sitting at the table eating tomatoes, something he did often.

"Mmm hmm," he agreed, not exactly paying attention to what his daughter was saying.

"Daddy," Misaki started sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him. A tomato was hanging halfway out of his mouth when he looked at her. She tried not to laugh, to keep her voice sweet and act innocent. "Daddy, would you please go upstairs for me to see what mommy wants?" The pink-haired fourteen-year-old swayed back and forth. "Please daddy? I love you..."

"But the tomatoes-" Sasuke whined childishly.

Misaki's sugary sweet facial expression melted into one of fury. "I've been running up those stairs all day long and all you've been doing is sitting there and eating your stupid, ugly, gross, tomatoes!"

Onyx eyes were wide as he stared at his second eldest child. "You just...insulted my tomatoes..."

"I don't care about your tomatoes!" Misaki screamed, grabbing his plate and throwing it on the floor. "Go upstairs and help mom, now!"

Not knowing what to do, Sasuke sat there for a second, staring at the plate that had shattered when it hit the floor. One of his eyes twitched slightly. Slowly, he got up and went upstairs, the bell still jingling until he reached their bedroom.

"Yes?" he asked, poking his head into the room.

"Sasuke, come in here," Sakura demanded, motioning for him to enter the room.

"Yes?" he repeated, walking over to the edge of the bed. A hand shooting out, Sakura grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked his face so it was only inches away from hers, her eyes narrowing.

"Where is the glass of water I asked for two hours ago?" she hissed, tilting her head to the side.

"You-" Sasuke started nervously. "You didn't ask for one."

"I did, Sasuke, I asked Misaki to bring me a glass of water. I was nice enough to give her two hours to bring it to me, but she obviously got sick of caring for me. Listen here, I want that glass of water and I want it now. I can't walk because of my swollen feet and I feel like I'm going to burst because I'm so fat. Get me water, got it?"

After he nodded weakly, Sakura let go of the collar on his shirt, smiling warmly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he grumbled, trotting down the stairs to get the glass of water that had caused his wifes anger. Misaki was laughed softly, trying to make it unnoticeable as her father entered the kitchen. "You did that on purpose."

"Sorry, dad," Misaki apologized, still laughing a bit. "I decided that since you're the one that caused her to get pregnant, you should be the one to endure her wrath." After glaring at Misaki, Sasuke exited the room and made his way back upstairs with the glass of water. Misaki burst out laughing a couple seconds later when she heard her mother yell, "How could you forget the ice?"

* * *

Ha...I'm going to ask for a bell when I'm pregnant. My husband will probably hate me for a couple months because of it. Okay, so I hope that made up for my uber stupidness and uber evilness. I seriously didn't realize I hadn't updated it to its completion. This was not the last update, but the next one will be. Please review! It makes me feel good when you do. (Haha...that totally rhymed. I'm such a dork.)


	8. Birth

Ahaha...okay, so I am updating. And I told you this would be the last update...but...I got bored and wrote one more part other than this. LOL. So...this is not the last one, but the next one will be. I'm pretty positive that I won't write anymore. Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke glanced around as if he was paranoid. _Not this place again. Not again. This is the fifth time._ The first time Sakura had given birth, she had wanted him in the room for comfort. Sasuke had made the mistake of peeking just as she pushed the baby out. The nurses had only ignored his limp body lying on the ground after he had fainted.

Those were the days when Sakura was _nice_ to him during the birth of their children. The day Hana had been born was different than the other two times. She had screamed and cursed at him, shaking her fist angrily and growling. She had been vicious that day until Hana was finally born.

This day was turning out exactly like the days Hana and Ryoichi were born.

"Sasuke, I hate you!" Sakura wailed, her hands cold and clammy. Her face was flushed, beads of sweat trickling down the sides. "You're putting me through this for the _fifth_ time!" Tears leaked out from the corners of her emerald orbs. Sasuke was too scared and nervous to feel sorry for her.

"Sakura, calm down, I need you to push," the nurse said softly, trying to get the pink-haired woman to cooperate.

"This is _not_ going to happen again!" Sakura seethed, grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and yanking him down to her level. Their faces were only millimeters apart and the woman could see a spark of fear in his eyes. "Do you understand me, Sasuke? No. More. Children. We're too old for this." He nodded obediently, practically giggling with relief when she let go of the collar on his shirt.

He became dizzy as he listened to his wife's screams. He tried to keep staring at the ceiling, but everything was so overwhelming that he couldn't keep his eyes locked on one spot.

"I can see the head," the nurse said quickly. "Come on, Sakura, one more push. Don't waste any more time."

Sasuke felt one of her clammy hands catch his. That's when he realized how much she truly needed him right at that moment. The last two times she had banned him from coming anywhere near her, but this time, she actually needed him. A smirk crept onto his face, yes, that well-known smirk. Sakura would have loved to wipe that smirk right off his face, but it was somewhat comforting.

A yelp left Sakura's mouth as she pushed once more, then cries could be heard. The cries brought a smile to her face, knowing she had brought yet another wonderful child into the world. The nurses cleaned up and handed Sakura her baby girl, which was wrapped in a pink blanket. Surprisingly, the baby was silent, looking around with wide onyx eyes.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around his wife as they stared down at their newborn. "What should we name her?" Sasuke asked softly, touching the infant's small hands while smiling down at her.

"You name her, Sasuke." Sakura handed the baby over to him, letting out a soft sigh as she watched his smile widen. "You're not allowed to name her tomato, just to let you know." Sasuke stole a glance at Sakura, chuckling a bit.

"Pink hair and onyx eyes...she doesn't look like a tomato, anyways." Sasuke smiled down at the baby girl in his arms. "I want to name her Naomi. Naomi Uchiha." He planted a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead, Naomi's small mouth curling up into a broad smile.

* * *

And that's how it all happens. So there you have it. Please review! Thanks!


	9. Brothers

Wow. The last part of this. Ever. Unless one day I get bored...but I like ending with this one because it ends in a way that...things should end. P I am no good at explanations. Here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

Misaki once again turned away from her mother, Naomi held securely in her arms. "No, she's mine." Sakura sighed for the nth time that day. Their eldest daughter had taken a liking to their newborn since the first second she saw the other pink-haired Uchiha. Misaki wouldn't let anyone else hold her, not even her own parents.

"Misaki, she's my baby, not your's. She needs fed. Would you rather give her to me or have her starve to death?"

In defeat, the female that was the spitting image of Sakura handed over the baby. A cute pout formed on her face and she made her way into the kitchen sulkily. Ryoichi threw his hands up in the air, a grin across his face. "Victory is ours!" Sakura laughed at her son and reached down, ruffling his dark locks. It was only seconds later that Naomi started to tremble, face suddenly flushed.

"Uh-oh," Sakura mumbled, cradling her daughter.

A piercing shriek echoed off the walls as the onyx-eyed baby started to cry. Ryoichi plugged his ears and cringed. Misaki rushed back into the room, alarmed that "her" baby had been hurt. It also attracted the attention of the three other Uchiha in the house, which happened to gather on the staircase and peer down into the living room and the screaming infant.

"Shut her up!" Isamu exclaimed, one eye twitching. It was quite the scene, considering Sasuke was standing right beside their eldest child, his eye also twitching. The only raven-haired daughter simply stared, eyebrows raised in amusement.

Grinning like an idiot, Sakura turned and headed for the couch where she could feed the baby.

Isamu then backtracked up to his room, knowing he shouldn't stay there. He didn't want to witness his mother breast-feed. She wouldn't have let him anyways.

The young man plopped down on his bed and flung kunai at a target he had set up on the wall across from his bed.

"Big brother!" he heard Ryoichi scream before the young one burst through the door and sprang, landing on him.

"Get off!" Isamu snapped, almost getting the wind knocking out of him from his brother. Ryoichi, smiling, scooted off of him so that he could lay beside his role model on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

Bouncing up and down, without replying, Ryoichi scanned the room with interest. He had been in Isamu's room quite a few times, but he always had to take a look to see if anything was different or if he had missed something the previous time he was in there.

Isamu nudged his little brother. "I asked what you were doing here."

"I just came to hang out with you, big brother."

Sighing, a gentle smile tugged at the corner's of the older one's lips. Sometimes it got annoying at how much Ryoichi wanted to be like him and follow him around, but at other times it was flattering.

Isamu handed the younger child a kunai and nodded towards the target.

"Really?" Ryoichi said in squeaky voice. Never had his older brother let him practice hitting the target in his room. After getting a firm nod from his brother, Ryoichi aimed and flicked his wrist. The kunai penetrated the wall instead of the target and Isamu's face twitched. "I'm sorry, big brother. I'll never be a great ninja like you."

It wasn't like Ryoichi to talk like that, to put himself down like that. As he grew older he started to change, and just now Isamu could tell that he had been changing since the last time they trained together outside. Last time he had been so full of confidence and pride.

"It's okay, Ryoichi. It takes time to get good at this." Warmly, he smiled down at his brother. "You will be as good as me one day. And when you do get to my level, Ryoichi, I want to fight you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I said your name, so I meant you." Returning to his normal emotionless facial expression, he added, "Don't put yourself down. It makes things worse. You have to have confidence in yourself if you want to get better."

Grinning up at his brother, Ryoichi took another kunai and tried again. This time, he hit the target, and not too far from the center. "See? You're doing great."

Sasuke, who was leaning against the wall outside of the room smiled weakly to himself. There was more 'thuds' as the two practiced aiming together.

"Isamu?" Sasuke heard Ryoichi say meekly.

"Yeah?"

"You're the best brother ever."

Sasuke's smile became a tad bit larger, but it held a sort of sadness in it. He was thinking about how he and his brother used to practice together all those years ago. The man swallowed hard, knowing he was letting his emotions get the best of him.

Sakura, who had finished feeding Naomi, had handed her off to Misaki and had come up the stairs just in time to hear the last part of what Ryoichi had said.

Frozen on the spot, she gazed at her husband with sympathy in her striking emerald orbs. She knew what he was thinking.

Once he realized she was watching him, he turned his head away from her in slight embarassment.

"Don't," Sakura whispered, making her way over to him. She held his face in her hands and gazed into his eyes, offering a genuine smile. "It's okay, Sasuke."

Even though he dwelled on the past at times, as Sakura pulled him to her and held him in her arms, he knew he had all he ever needed in life right there in that house.

* * *

Aww. Hope you liked it! Please review! Thank you so much!


End file.
